koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Iggy Koopa
"YES!! NO MORE LEMMY!!" - Oh Father Where Art Thou ﻿ Iggy Koopa is an anti-hero and the major protagonist of the Koopa Kids, along with Ludwig, and is the fourth oldest of Bowser's children. He is one of the smartest Koopa Kids and is the inventor of the group, making destructive machines for his own amusment, or because Bowser told him to. He is also very insane and has a maniacal laugh that he commonly does when he succeds or gets excited about something. He's also hyperactive and loud. Despite being a mechanical genius, he is also a bully, enjoying picking on his weaker siblings, particularly Lemmy, and pranking people, enraging them, then running away. He also owns a pet Chain Chomp named Chompy, that he tamed so it would obey him, then used him for his inventions. Because of his intelligence and insanity, he is a member of Roy's gang, along with Ludwig. Past Iggy was born from Bowser's second girlfriend, after she had given birth to Lemmy and Roy prior. When he was young he drank a bottle of soda, which turned him insane. He joined Roy's gang with brothers Ludwig and Roy, but the gang denied Lemmy, and his sister Wendy, who was born half a year later than he was. A while later, Iggy decided his hair needed a trim, so he went to Lemmy, despite disliking him, and forced him to cut his hair. However, Lemmy accidently cut it all of, making Iggy bald. This caused Iggy to grow a burning hatred for Lemmy, but no hair, so he went and got a palm-tree like wig for himself. When it was his brother Larry's birthday once, Bowser bought him a Chain Chomp, however Iggy bought it from Bowser, naming it Chompy and using it for inventions. Personality Iggy is a hyperactive, mechanical, insane, and intelligent bully. He is very loud and cackles a lot, and is very crazy and insane. He uses his smarts to invent some inventions for himself that he uses for himself or for others, like Bowser or Roy. His inventing skills also help him prank people, as he is shown to be a trickster, liking to trick people such as his siblings, though running away after pranking them, cowering behind Roy and Ludwig. He is also very malicious and abusive to Lemmy, who he hates for the hair incident mentioned above, and he's an easy target due to Lemmy being weak, and him having Roy and Ludwig on his side. Though normally they need to make sure Morton won't try to defend his friend. He is also mean to his pet, Chompy, using it for inventions, and like with most of his inventions or pranks, he gets ticked off when they fail or don't plan out in his favor. He is also known to have a lot of drinks that contain caffeine, such as soda or coffee, which explains why he's so hyper. It might also explain why he's the thinnest, since he drinks more than he eats. Appearance Iggy is the tallest and thinnest of the Koopa Kids, and his wig adds on to his height. Iggy's head is green, while his eyes are large, with colorless eyeballs, though they have rings of insanity around them. He also wears black glasses to see better. His hair was formerly blonde, as a backwards mohawk with sky blue and pink streaks in it, similar to Lemmy's but more "rockstar" looking. However, the hair incident involving Lemmy changed this, and he is now bald, so he wears a green, palm-tree like wig on the top of his head, that seems to have rooted itself into his head. That aside, his nose and mouth are a pale yellow color, with the nose being rather large. He also has four fangs. He wears the same spiked cuffs most of his brothers wear, and wears a shell, like the others. Iggy's shell is pale yellow on the front, and green on the back, though it was formerly blue, and complete with spikes and a white casing. Powers and Abilities Iggy is also the fastest and the second smartest of the kids, as well as being able to jump the highest. He is also capable of beating up kids like Larry and Lemmy, due to being taller than they are, using his height as power over them, and his speed makes him capable of catching them. Aside from that, he invents devices for himself to use, sometimes using Chompy for them, like a basket with a Chain attatched to pull him along at "high speed". Iggy also can perform a spinning attack, and competes against Larry and Lemmy alongside Ludwig in what they call "Spinning Wars". He also, like the others, can spit fireballs and go inside his shell, to spin around or just to sleep, though Iggy sleeping is quite rare. He also uses Bob-ombs a lot, as he seems to like explosions and similar things, sometimes even throwing hordes of Bob-ombs and laughing at the explosion. Relationship with other characters Iggy can be viewed as an unlikeable character by a few people due to his bullying of others, and his obnoxious attitude. Lemmy Despite the fact that Iggy has a burning hatred for Lemmy for reasons stated earlier, he always disliked him because he found him immature and dumb, however, Lemmy likes Iggy and finds him funny, and seems unaware that Iggy hates him. Wendy & Morton Iggy tries to avoid Wendy and Morton, and when he is near them, he is almost always going to be with Roy and Ludwig, to protect him from them, as he secretly fears the two will get him back for bullying their friend. (Lemmy). When around Roy and Ludwig, he's not afraid to insult them, though usually it's all three of them that get owned by one or the other, either vocally or physically. Roy Roy is one of Iggy's best friends, and like Lemmy and Morton, it's a case of opposites attract. Iggy knows that he'd be best off sticking by Roy, being the second strongest and finding his gang to make him seem intimidating. Iggy also covers all the bases Roy doesn't cover, in which Roy is the brawn and Iggy (& Ludwig) is the brains, and Iggy being able to stay up while Roy is sleeping, to "watch over him for enemies". Iggy also cowers behind Roy if he feels karma will bite him in the butt. Ludwig Ludwig is Iggy's other best friend, who he helps out due to them both being friends with Roy, and both being smart. Ludwig sometimes helps Iggy work on his inventions, and sometimes Iggy would get Ludwig to take credit for his inventions just so it would make other people proud. And like Roy, Ludwig is a good sheild for Iggy, as he is also stronger than him, and is the eldest. They also like to help each other get revenge on Lemmy or Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. Iggy shares the same thoughts on Bowser Jr. as Roy, in that he gets too much attention and he finds it annoying when Junior bosses them around, though he doesn't hate him as much as Ludwig does. Larry Iggy likes to target Larry when Bowser isn't looking. Iggy seems to dislike Larry a fair amount due to his cowardliness and Bowser prefering him over Iggy as the high-jumping speedster of the family, despite the fact that he believes he fullfills that role better. He also likes to pick on Larry for being younger than the others, therefor not knowing much about life than they do. Bowser Iggy shares the same thoughts on Bowser as Roy. He thinks he deserves better treatment, thinking he's better than Larry and Junior, but he likes getting to stay up late, waking up early, drinking as much as possible, and he also wants to satisfaction of killing Mario. Chompy While he did tame Chompy to get him to be on his side, he is mostly abusive towards his pet, and insults him whenever he doesn't do exactly what he wanted, and he treats Chompy more like a labrat than as a pet, normally keeping it in a cage until he's using him for an invention. Sometimes he only ever considers feeding him. Trivia *Iggy's hair for his sprites had to be made from scratch, because in "Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga", he had his rainbow mohawk from earlier appearances. *It is rumored that the Koopa Kids were based on the 7 Deadly Sins, Iggy being the sin of Envy. I - I - I - Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Bully Category:Minor Villians Category:Teenagers Category:Bullys Category:Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters